Dance Bialalo
by TemarixKiwi
Summary: I suck at summaries. This is my first attempt at a chapter story. I will try to update the next upcoming chapters! Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**This is my first attempt at a Chapter story.. Hope u like. A GaaSaku story. While reading the story when the part at the club comes (Which won't be for another chapter or so) and the music starts playing, Go to youtube and listen to this song while reading. Kat DeLuna- Dance Bailalo. And this takes place in Shippuden. I suck at summaries, but I hope this story is good.  
**_

Talking

_Inner talking_

_**Sakura talking to her inner**_

**Dance Bailalo**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BE-**

"Shut the hell up alarm clock." Said a certain pink-haired girl, as she smashed her alarm clock into a million pieces. She got up groggily looking around in her suroundings. She was back in her room in her apartment. "What the hell happened last night?" She asked herself. Then she heard her mother yell...(Yes her mother is a bitch in this) "SAKURA! GET YOUR PROSTITUTE ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Her bitch mother said. "Damn. What got stuck up her ass." Sakura said as she got up to get changed. She changed into a purple and black plaid mini skirt, a black spaghetti strap shirt, black arm warmers, and her usual Black heeled ninja shoes.(her boots from Shippuden, and yes I made Sakura kinda goth in this.) She went into the bathroom and brushed her shoulder length pink hair, with black and purple highlights in them, tied her black Leaf Village Headband around her neck, and put on her black eyeliner, purple eyeshadow, and mascara. She ran down the stairs to see what her damn mother wanted, only to see her sensei laying on their couch. "Sakura what the hell is he doing here?!" Her mother yelled pointing a finger at the sleeping Jonin. "How the hell would I know. Kakashi-sensei are you alright?" Sakura poked her sensei. "Hmm. Anko is that you? I had fun last night baby." Kakashi said pulling Sakura towards him. Sakura was blushing madly at what her sensei had just said. _"Cha! Let's hit him over the head! He needs it! Hell Yeah!" _Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura did as her inner said. Sakura slapped his hand away from hers, and hit him square on the head. He woke with a shock when Sakura hit him. "What the Fu-." When he saw Sakura he was startled. "Umm..Sakura what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked confused. "I was going to ask you the same question Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing in my house?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh! Umm. While we were training, you passed out and didn't wake up. Naruto couldn't take you home, because he had to meet up with Hinata-." He was cut off by Sakura screaming. "He is still going out with that Hyuga girl?! Whatthe fuck! I thought he liked me! That lying, cheating, fox carrying, son of a b-!" "Sakura! Enough!" Her mother yelled. She turned her glance from Kakashi to her mother and just glared. Sakura never liked Hinata from the start when they were kids at the academy. Since then, she hated the Hyuga. She was friends with her cousin Neji, but he was cool. Hinata was just a shy little bitch in Sakura's words. _"Calm down! You've known that he was going with the Hyuga. Just calm down and-." "__**Oh go fuck yourself!" **_Sakura yelled at her inner who just faded away in the back of her head. Sakura was steaming with anger. She was distracted by Kakashi. "Sakura as I was saying, Naruto couldn't because him, Hinata, and Shino had to go on a mission. And well Sai..He said he didn't want to take ugly home.." He said looking away. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE GAY PRICK!" Sakura screamed and punched the wall. "Sakura calm down! It's going to be o-." "NOTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY, UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT GAY, DICKLESS PRICK!" Sakura yelled practically steaming with anger. "He isn't in Konoha Sakura. It was a last minute thing and the Hokage sent him on the mission with Naruto, Hinata, and Shino.." Kakashi said looking in Sakura's eyes to get her to calm down. "Oh well! You know what! Oh forget it. I'm going out." Sakura said and went to the door, before being stopped by her mother. "Sakura, where do think your going?!" Sakura's mom glared at her. "Wherever the fuck I want to mother! I am older now don't tell me what to do!" Sakura yelled in her mom's face. "You know what! I have had enough of your shit! I tried to be a good mother and this is how you repay me! You don't talk to me like that girl! I am surpised that even your father could put up with you before he d-!" Sakura slapped her mom over the face. "Don't you ever speak badly about my father you BITCH!" Sakura yelled at her mother. Sakura's mom was just startled at what Sakura had just did and said. "I am moving into another apartment. I already bought one. All my stuff is their already. My room is empty. Good bye mother." Sakura said and walked out the door leaving a startled mother, and scared shitless Kakashi. "Oh and Sakura, the Hokage wants you in her office. The Sand Siblings from Suna have just arrived." Kakashi yelled to Sakura. Sakura froze and turned around wide-eyed. "What did you say?!" She said coming closer to Kakashi, ignoring her mother's stare. "I said, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara have just arrived from Suna." Kakashi repeated. "Oh My God! I get to see Temari! I have not seen her in a long time! Yes!" Sakura squeaked jumping up and down like a liitle school girl. "And Kankuro is fucking awesome. I've always kinda had a thing for him. He is so SEXY!" Sakura squealed. Then she remembered Gaara and stopped jumping. He had almost killed her those years back. But he changed right? After Naruto beat the living hell out of him in Chunin Exams, he became nicer and trusted people. Then we she had to heal him when his student was kidnapped. She did not like that girl. Matsuri was her name. And damn was she annoying. Especially when Gaara was kidnapped by those two Akatsuki members. Sasori Of The Red Sand and the Blondie who looked like a girl, Deidara. She almost died fighting Sasori, and watching Elder Chiyo die bringing Gaara back to life brought back bad memories. She even tried to bring him back to life, but she couldn't do nothing. When Naruto asked if he was alive, he took it pretty hard that Gaara was dead. Gaara was one of the people that Naruto understood because he was a Jinchūriki and understood Gaara's pain and loneliness. But since Gaara wasn't the host of Sand Spirit Shukaku he was more human. Sakura took it hard to that he was dead. She cried along with Naruto about his death till Elder Chiyo was bringing him back to life. Sakura's heart broke when Chiyo died. Then months after that rescue mission Sakura's father died of an illness that was unknown. That was when her heart shattered and her mom started to get bitchy. Her mom would always blame her for every little thing. Sakura had enough and saved up enough money to get a house of her own. Well a huge apartment to be exact with 5 bedrooms with their own bathroom in each, a kitchen, living room, basement, an indoor pool, game room, balcony, and to say another thing, the place was fucking **HUGE**! She was knocked out her daydreaming with Kakashi yelling her name. "Sakura? Sakura! Hey Saku-." "I heard you Kaka-sensei!" She yelled. Kaka-sensei was a little nickname she gave Kakashi. Everyone called him that just to piss him off, but it was sure funny. He glared daggers at her and said "Ok Forhead-Girl, as I was saying, Go to the Hokage tower and escort the Sand Siblings to there temporary rooms. Got it?" Kakashi said eyeing Sakura. "Yeah I know. Oh and Kaka-sensei don't call Forhead-Girl, you know it pisses me off, and I called you Kaka-sensei not to piss you off but to get your attention." Sakura said eyeing him as well. "Ok, Sakura i'm sorry. But as I was saying get to the Hokage tower now. They are probably waiting for you now." He said. "I got it. I'm going. Bye Kaka-sensei..and *cough* mother." Sakura said before walking out. She ran to Hokage tower as fast as she could. She got in, and saw Shizune at her desk with ton-ton the pig looking over some papers. "Good morning Shizune." Sakura said smiling at the woman. "Oh, Hi Sakura. Lady Tsunade was just going to call a ANBU to get you. Thankyou for coming. I'm sure you know why your here." She said looking at Sakura. "Yes, Kaka-sensei told me the Sand Siblings from Suna arrived, And I am to escort them to where they are staying." She said looking at Shizune. "Yep. Your right. Just head up the stairs and to her office." She smiled back. "Thank-you Shizune." She smiled then ran up the stairs to her master's office. She was at the door taking deep breaths and fixing her clothes making sure she looked nice. She checked herself over and took another deep breath. "Well, here it goes." She whispered and opened the door.

_**I am going to update as soon as I can. I'll try to get the second chapter up soon. R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Missed You?

_**This is the part with club, where you have to listen to the song. When the music starts playing in the story, Go to youtube and type in Kat DeLuna- Dance Bailalo. The song kick's ass in my opinion. Enjoy the story!**_

_**Thanks!**_

Talking

_Inner talking_

_**Sakura talking to her inner**_

__**Dance Bailalo**

**Chapter 2: I Missed You?**

Recap: "Well, here it goes." She whispered and opened the door.

When Sakura walked in, all eyes turned to her. Temari went wide-eyed, Kankuro's jaw hit the floor, Gaara's on the other hand, well his eyes were the size of dinner plates, and Tsunade just smiled. Sakura blushed at how much attention she was getting. "Umm. Hello Tsunade-sama, Temari, Kankuro, and G-Gaara." She smiled. Gaara was still staring at her, eyes still the size of dinner plates. "Umm, Gaara are you ok?" Temari asked him. "Huh? Oh..er I'm fine." He glanced at her. "Damn. Hey Sakura, I thought you were cute before, but damn that outfit makes you look sexy. Those boots, short skirt, and that spaghetti strap shirt shows a lot of your goodies." Kankuro said eyeing her up and down. "Oh, stop. Your making me blush." Sakura said trying to hide her blush. Inner Sakura on the other hand was fainting. "Kankuro!" Temari yelled and smacked him over the head. "Ow!" He yelled. "Well don't say stuff like that. Your going to embarass Sakura." She said and looking to a blushing Sakura. "What Temari. It wasn't like I wanted to fuck her." He said. A loud thump was heard, and everybody turned their attention to Sakura who was laying on the unconscious from fainting. "SAKURA!" Yelled Tsunade, and the other 3 siblings. "Damnit Kankuro, you just had to say that and now she fainted. Wow, of course I have to have the puppet master brother who's a complete dumbass." Temari sighed. "Hey! You know i'm right here! I could kick your a-." "ENOUGH!" Yelled Gaara. Temari and Kankuro shivered at his loud tone, and so did Tsunade. "Kazekage-sama, please calm down." Tsunade said trying not to get killed. "Yeah, Gaara. Please calm down. Were sorry that we were arguing." Temari and Kankuro said in unison. He looked away. They heard a moan come from something. Sakura was getting up and looked around. She was on the floor of her master's office. "Sakura are you okay?!" Tsunade yelled running over to Sakura. "I-I'm fine. What happened to me-." She fell back again. "SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled shaking the girl. But Sakura was in a different world. Sleeping and unconscious. Tsunade sighed. "Ok. Sorry about what Kankuro did, but what about Sakura?!" Temari said. "Well, after what she has been through between now and years back, she will need a lot of rest." Tsunade said picking up a unconscious Sakura. "What are you going to do about Sakura?" Temari asked. "Well you can take her to her apartment, here is the key, or I can hold her all day." Tsunade sighed. "We'll take her to her apartment. Do you have directions to her house?" Temari said taking Sakura from Tsunade. "Yes. Here you go. She got a new house, so I got her the key. And here are the directions." Tsunade said handing Kankuro the key and Gaara the directions. "Thank-you Hokage-sama." Temari thanked. "Oh, please call me Tsunade. Any friends of my students can call me that." She smiled and waved. "Take good care of Sakura!" Tsunade yelled before they were off to Sakura's **HUGE **house. When they found her house, their jaws dropped to the ground in amazement. The place was really big! "Holy shit! Sakura has a freakin huge house!" Kankuro said looking at the house. They walked up the pathway to her door and opened it. Their jaws dropped even farther down at the amazement of the inside of the house. It was effing huge in their words, but to Sakura it was a normal house. The walls were painted black and purple. Temari layed Sakura on the bed and walked around the house letting Gaara watch Sakura. Sakura started moving and awoke with a scream. She caught her breath and found out she was in her new house. Then she turned and saw Gaara staring at her, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. "Sakura, are you okay?" Gaara said with a hint of worry in his words. Sakura jumped and wrapped her arms around him holding him close. "I missed you!" She cried in his chest. Gaara was surprised and worried at the same time. He carefully wrapped his arms around her tiny form and held her against his chest. "What did you say?" Gaara asked the crying girl. Sakura let go of him, wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at him. "I said I missed you. I was thinking about you for the past years. I missed you Gaara." She said smiling. Gaara repeated what she said. "I missed you too?" He said confused. She gave him a quizzical look. Then it turned to concern. "You mean to tell me you didn't miss me?!" She yelled at him. "Umm. Your confusing me Sakura." He said leaning back. Sakura's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Gaara, I was thinking about....S-Sasuke." She choked out the Uchiha's name. Gaara noticed, but didn't say anything. "Oh." Was all Gaara said. When Sakura was going to say something else, Temari and Kankuro walked in. "Oh Sakura, I see your awake. Sorry, but took a look around your house. The place is huge!" Temari said. "Oh. That's ok. Glad you liked it." Sakura said looking at them. "We better get going to find out where were going to stay." Kankuro motioned to the door. "Wait!" Sakura said. "What?" Kankuro said. "You guys can stay here. I have 5 bedrooms. They each have a bathroom." Sakura said smiling. "But don't you have to ask Tsunade about that?" Temari asked. "I already sent her a message when I heard you guys got here." She said. "You can pick which ever room you want, except the last one on the right. That is mine." Sakura said practically smirking now. "How long are you guys staying?" Sakura asked. "About 7 months." Temari smirked. Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?! That is awesome!" Sakura squealed while glomping Temari.(I love that word ^_^) "Oh and Kankuro. You can use the basement for your puppets. I have a table, closet, some tools, and almost everything you can think of." Sakura said. "Thanks." Kankuro said. "Now I have a place to work on Crow, The Black Ant, Salamander, and Sasori." Kankuro said. Sakura froze when she heard that name. He is the one she fought years back. Is it possible that he is Kankuro's puppet now. "Did you say Sasori?!" Sakura squeaked. "Yeah. Oh, sorry Sakura I forgot you fought him 3 years ago." Kankuro said. "It's ok. As long as I don't see him, I won't have a panic attack. It was bad enough fighting him, but seeing him again, is a no-no for me." Sakura said. "Yeah. I took out most of his blades and stuff like that. He isn't much scary now, but I won't let you see him. As long as you don't go down in the basement when I'm not there." Kankuro smirked. "You got it. I didn't want to go down there anyway." Sakura said sarcasticly. "Oh. And get ready in a few hours, because were going to one of my favorite clubs!" Sakura said. "That sounds like fun." Temari said. "It is. Oh! And Temari, Shikamaru's going to be there. He said he missed you." Sakura smirked. Temari blushed. "Can't wait!" She laughed. "Ok then. Everybody find their rooms, do whatever till it's 8 o'clock, and were leaving!" Sakura said headind towards the room. "It's 11 o'clock. We have 9 hours to do whatever, so do something fun." Sakura squealed. "Oh and Temari, here is Shikamaru's phone number and address." She smirked. Temari took it, ran to the nearest phone and dialed his number. "Kankuro here is some of the shops that sell stuff for tools, poisons, and stuff like that for your puppets." She smiled handing him some addresses to check out. He took them, ran to the door, and was out. "And Gaara, I don't have anything for you but, Tsunade probably wants to see you." She said facing him. "Your probably right. I should be going. Bye." He sighed and walked out the door to the Hokage tower. Sakura headed to her room to take a nap, then get ready for the club tonight.

__**9 Hours later...**

"Ok. Is everybody ready to go to _**Club Konoha**_?"(Sorry. I couldn't think of a cooler name. -.-'''') Sakura asked. "Yeah." They all said in unison. "Ok! Let's go!" She yelled and they headed out the door. When they got there, the sand siblings jaws dropped when they saw the club. It was huge and amazing. "WOW!" Temari said. "I am so getting laid." Kankuro smirked. "Hn." Gaara said. "Well let's go in." Sakura said. When they walked in, lights were flashing, people dancing, music playing, a bar in the corner, and a karaoke machine. "Well let's go dance!" Sakura squeaked. She ran to the dance floor, and starting dancing. Then one of her favorite songs started playing. She started dancing when the music came on. (Here come the lyrics. Go to youtube and listen while reading.)

_**Kat DeLuna GMB Let's Go! MUEVETE!!!!! ay ay ay ay (muevete) ay ay ay ay (muevete) ay ay ay ay (muevete) ay ay ay ay Oye oye oye oye - dance baila la la loOye oye oye oye - dance baila la la lo Oye oye oye oye - dance baila la la lo Oye oye oye oye Wanna see me roll my waistline? Boy there's coop cause I dont waste time Love you bringin ready from behind And we whine our, whine our waist-waist-waistline Im like a lion bringing fire-fire-fire-fire You know, gasolina take me higher higher higher higher Higher,pick it up like ampler Higher,gettin hot with the fire Higher,from the left to the right Say wepa wepa wepa, OH!!!!!! Oye oye oye oye - dance baila la la lo Oye oye oye oye - dance baila la la lo Oye oye oye oye - dance baila la la lo Oye oye oye oye (Just move) (Just move) The way I move you to the faceline You know I got you-got you hypnotized You're trynna front, I see it in your eyes Boy, you know my hips dont dont dont lie Im like a lion bringing fire-fire-fire-fire You know, gasolina take me higher higher higher higher Higher,pick it up like ampler Higher,gettin hot with the fire Higher,from the left to the right Say wepa wepa wepa, OH!!!!!! **_

_**Oye oye oye oye - dance baila la la lo Oye oye oye oye - dance baila la la lo Oye oye oye oye - dance baila la la lo Oye oye oye oye (Just move) (Just move) (Just move) Oye oye oye oye - dance baila la la lo Oye oye oye oye - dance baila la la lo Oye oye oye oye - dance baila la la lo Oye oye oye oye Oye oye oye oye Oye oye oye oye Oye oye oye oye Oye oye oye oye Oye oye oye oye Oye oye oye oye Oye oye oye oye......**_

__As the song ended Sakura walked off the dance floor. She was beat. That song is one of her favorites to dance to. While she was dancing shaking her hips, Gaara sat there the whole time, taking it all in. He watched her the whole time while thinking what else she could do with that body of hers..Then it came to mind that he was thinking of Sakura in that kind of way. He shook that off, and clapped with everybody else after Sakura got off the dance floor. She walked over to the other 3. "Wow! That was so much fun! I love this club so much! The DJ is so nice, he will let you request any song you want! Eeeep!! I love this club!" Sakura yelled and squealed. "Well, lets head to the bar for some drinks." Sakura headed over to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3: Hangover

_**This chapter has a little more spice in it. You'll see. This chapter has slight lemon, until something happens...Just read. Enjoy the story!**_

_**Thanks!**_

Talking

_Inner talking_

_**Sakura talking to her inner**_

__**Dance Bailalo**

**Chapter 3: Hangover**

Recap: "Well, lets head to the bar for some drinks." Sakura headed over to the bar.

They headed over to the bar for some drinks. But they got a little to overboard..."I'll take 2 Sex On The Beach." Sakura said. "I'll have 2 Tequila's and a shot of Captain Morgan." Temari said. "I'll have 1 White Cream De Cacao, and 3 shots of Tequila." Kankuro said. "I'll take 1 Bloody Mary, 1 Florida Pina Colada, and 3 shots of Captain Morgan." Gaara said. And you thought that is a lot to drink wait till you read on..

**3 hours later......**

__3 long hours later, They were getting on the vurge of being drunk. Almost. Sakura had the same thing 10 times.(She is almost on the vurge of a hangover.) Temari had the same thing, except she did a Captain Morgan shot contest with Shikamaru, to see who could drink more. She lost. Kankuro had the same thing, but had even more of it. I couldn't even count how many times. Gaara on the other hand....He was drunk as drunk could be. He probably had the same thing more than Kankuro, but he also did a Captain Morgan shot contest with Naruto(Yes Naruto came back earlier than I..well wrote.) and he won. Everybody was somewhere with some other person doing 'stuff'. Temari was with Shikamaru in a corner making out.(That could be figured out already..) Kankuro was with..omg...Ino.*Gag*...doing...that..haha just kidding. They were playing Poker in another corner, and so far Ino looked pissed because Kankuro was winning. And Sakura was with Gaara in a room(Sorry forgot to mention the club has an upstairs and rooms for couples who are drunk.) They were sitting in the room, just talking about memories and stuff like that. "Wow. I had no idea Kankuro did that." Sakura laughed. "Well, Temari pushed him, and he landed in that." Gaara smirked.(If you don't know, you should guess what 'that' is.) "That is just too funny! Him landing in shit. Oh my god. That is great." Sakura tried to stiffle her laugh but to no use. "You know, You are actually more open to people when your talking." Sakura smiled. Gaara couldn't handle it anymore. He just liked her too much. She was hypnotizing him. Before Sakura knew it, Gaara's lips were crushed against hers. She was surprised at first, then fell into the kiss. Gaara moved her to the bed, laying her down. The kiss was long and passionate. He bit her bottom lip, earning a gasp from her. She knew that he asked for entrance to her mouth, and she gladly accepted. Gaara was moving his hands up her sides getting a moan from her. She was fiddling around with his shirt, which made him make a low growl. Gaara took off his shirt, letting Sakura see his 6 pack and toned abs.(Damn. I can amagine it now. Oh Shit! Sorry, back to the story..^_^'''') She licked her lips seeing his nice set of abs. She was taking off her shirt, showing her black and purple laced bra. Gaara's pants started to tighten, due to his erection. He leaned down and kissed her again. Their tongues played with each other, till air was needed. She kicked him back. Gaara fell on the floor, with a loud thump, and Sakura pounced on him, attacking his lips. Gaara liked the fact that Sakura was on top of him. They kissed for awhile, until.....Temari and Kankuro opened the door. "OH MY GOD! GAARA WHAT THE F-?! SAKURA!"Temari was cut off by Kankuro. "GAARA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! SAKURA WHAT THE HELL?!" Kankuro yelled. "Umm...Sorry guys, it must have been the alchohol." Sakura said getting off of Gaara and putting her shirt back on. Gaara did the same. "Umm..Were sorry..." Sakura and Gaara said in unison. "It's ok." Temari sighed. "Yeah. Hangovers get to people. It depends on how much you drink." Kankuro said. "Yeah your right. Let's get back to my house. I need some sleep." Sakura said. "Yeah. I'm tired, and i'll have a killer headache in the morning. Uh." Temari sighed. "Yeah, me too. Hey Sakura, hope you don't mind if I pissed off your friend with blonde hair. What was her name? Ino?" Kankuro smirked. "That's ok. I couldn't give a flying fuck what you did to piss her off. All I know, is that Ino-Pig sucks at Poker." Sakura smirked. "You don't say." Kankuro smirked back. "Well we should be getting back. My headache is coming on right now." Temari groaned putting her hand to her head. They walked out of the loud dance club, into the fresh cool night air. "Hey, we all can ride back to your house on my fan." Temari said. "Do you have enough room?" Sakura asked. "How do you think we got here fast from Suna?" Temari smirked. "Oh." Was all Sakura said. Temari brought out her giant iron fan.(I love that fan. It kicks ass and so does Temari!) She opened it, in one swift movement. They got on and went back to Sakura's house. They got there, took showers, ate, watched tv, and went to bed. It was a tiring night for a hangover.

**This chapter is a little short, but I'll try to get the 4th chap up by in 2 days. R&R!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Party! Sakura Style!

_**I have the 4th chap up! This one is going to be funny! Enjoy the story!**_

_**Thanks!**_

Talking

_Inner talking_

_**Sakura talking to her inner**_

**Dance Bailalo**

**Chapter 4: Let's Party! Sakura Style!**

Recap: They got there, took showers, ate, watched tv, and went to bed. It was a tiring night for a hangover.

The sun was rising high over Konoha. Sakura woke up, having a killer headache. "Ugh. Damn hangover." She said. She got out of bed and went to go take a long relaxing bath, before waking the other 3 up, if they were not up already. She got in there, started the bubble bath, and enjoyed her relaxation with lit scented candles, until he came in. "Hey Saku-." Gaara stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Sakura taking a bath! She blushed and screamed. "GAARA GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BATHROOM! LEARN TO KNOCK FOR ONCE!" Sakura yelled throwing a kunai at him. He dodged it and ran out of the room. "Breakfast is ready so you know! Gaara yelled running as fast he could back to the kitchen. "Gaara! What's wrong. You looked like you saw a ghost and your blush-." "I saw Sakura naked." He quickly said. Temari choked on her orange juice, and Kankuro spit out his bacon. "WHAT?!" They both yelled. "Learn to knock! Now she is embarassed to come down." Temari said getting up. "Idiot." She murmured walking past him up the stairs. Sakura was so embarassed, that she couldn't even go downstairs. She heard Temari and Kankuro yell. "Well Gaara probably told them." Sakura whispered. She heard a knock at the door. She froze. "Leave me alone you PERVERT!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura it's only me." She heard Temari's voice and sighed in relief. "Oh. Sorry. Come in." Sakura said. Temari opened the door to see Sakura in a towel.(For any of you guys who think Sakura is hot, your probably a pervert, but just get that image out of your head.) "Oh! Sorry, Sorry!" Temari yelled covering her eyes. "Temari! Temari! It's ok. Were both girls, you can wait out in the hall if you want." Sakura said. "Ok." She said turning on her heel and out the door she went. Sakura changed into purple skinny jeans with holes and tears in several places, black converse, a black blouse with an attached vest, and a black and purple choker that had Gaara's love kanji on it, only in purple. She went to the bathroom, brushed her hair and put it into some nice curls, then tied her Leaf Village Headband, in between her bangs.(Like she usually does like the ribbon Ino gave her when they were kids.) Then she put on several black and purple bracelets, and her usual black arm warmers. She walked out of the room, to see Temari smiling at her. "It's going to be ok Sakura. Since you have flatscreen tv's around your house and in the living room, you can eat in peace. I won't let Gaara bother you." Temari said smiling. "Ok. Thanks Tem." Sakura smiled. They walked down to find Gaara and Kankuro eating. Kankuro smiled to Sakura, which she returned, and Gaara kept eating not making eye contact. Sakura quickly went to the kitchen, got her food, and orange juice, and ran to some random room in the house with a tv in it. She went to the game room. She watched Tila Tequila's A Shot At Love and she actually liked the show. It was funny except for the lesbian kissing, she turned her head away. She laughed when some random girls got into a cat fight, or when they got pushed into something, or something was poured on them. She laughed the whole time. "Wow! This show kicks ass! It is so funny." She told herself. Hours later she was still watching the show, there was a marathon on all day for the show. Then she figured that she should throw a party. "That's an awesome idea!" She told herself. _"You got that right! Cha!" __**"Hey, since when did you come back, I haven't heard from you in awhile." **__"Well, after you told me to go fuck myself, I decided not to bother you, until you weren't as mad. __**"Oh. Ok then." **_Then inner faded once more into the back of her head. Well, I hope everybody is ready to have a rocking party! Sakura thought. She ran into the room to tell everybody. They were so excited. Sakura went to the phone and started dialing her friends numbers. This is going to be fun!

**3 hours later.......**

All of Sakura's friends made it to the party. There was Naruto, Kiba(He is SEXY!) and his dog Akamaru, Shino, Kakashi, Anko, Genma, Neji, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Shizune, and almost everybody else! Except for Hinata, and Sai. She didn't want them at the party. She invited a lot of Chunin and Jonin people she knew. Mostly her friends. There was a huge table with different foods, drinks, desserts, and everything else. Sakura had a killer Surround Sound System with music playing. Everybody was having a fun time. All the guys were trying to hit on her, mostly Genma, and he was a lot older than her. He was in his like mid and late 20s. Sakura was only 18. Some people dressed up in costumes or their regular attire. Sakura was the one out everybody and I mean everybody who had the sexiest costume on. She had her hair down and straight with her black and purple highlights shining off her hair, with a small purple bow in her hair.(Like Tohru Honda's in Fruits Basket.) She had a lot of sexy makeup on. She was wearing, a mid thigh corset tube dress, that was purple and black plaid. It had ruffles at the bottom. She kept on her black and purple choker, and black arm warmers, with the bracelets. She painted her nails black and purple, odd and even. And she had on knee high black sexy high heels, that attracted all of the guys. Her dress showed a lot of her cleavage area. That was why Genma was hitting on her the whole time. When it was time for game time, Sakura had a trick up her sleeve. "Okay! Everybody listen up! It is game time!" She yelled smirking. This game is classic, and most people enjoy it and others think it is miserable. Spin The Bottle. "What game is it?" Some random Jonin asked. Sakura smirked. "You'll see." That was when everybody got the shivers. The only person who knew what the game it, was Temari. She was smirking. And she was trustful to keep a secret. "Everybody sit in a circle." Sakura said. Everybody sat in a circle and starting whispering. "Okay listen up, the game is classic. Spin The Bottle." She smirked. Everybody froze. "WHAT?!" They all yelled. "It's Spin The Bottle. Got a problem then leave and go home if your a crybaby." Sakura said making puppy dog eyes. They all scowled. "FINE!" They all yelled. "WE WILL PLAY THE DAMN GAME!" They yelled. "Good." Sakura said. "Ok. Shino you go first. Now you all should know the rules. When the bottle stops on someone, they go with that person, go into the closet, we lock the door, and you have fun." She smirked. "Wait, that's not the rules!" Ino yelled. "Well, it's my party, I make the rules, and as I said. If you have a problem, go run home crybaby." She said smirking to Ino. "Fine. I'll play by your fucking rules." Ino pouted crossing her arms. "Ok, as I said. Let's start!" Sakura yelled.

**Sorry for the cliffy. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. R&R!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Spin The Bottle!

_**This chapter I'll try to make funny. But there will also be sex in it. Hope you like. This is the final chapter! **_

_**Thanks!**_

Talking

_Inner talking_

_**Sakura talking to her inner**_

**Dance Bailalo**

**Chapter 5: Spin The Bottle!**

Recap: "Ok, as I said. Let's start!" Sakura yelled.

Everybody smiled, and Shino spinned the bottle. It landed on Tsunade.(O.O'''' I know what your thinking...WTF?!) "Umm...." Was all Shino said. "Ok then. Shino and Tsunade have to kiss in front of us." Sakura smirked. "WHAT?!" Shino and Tsunade said in unison. "Sorry. My rules. Play by the rules, or go home." Sakura said. "This is not Truth Or Dare Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. "Then go home. Don't be a crybaby." Sakura said. "Fine. We'll kiss..." Tsunade said leaning to Shino. Here comes the WTF?! part. They kissed, and then their tongues played with each other. All the people stared wide-eyed and jaw dropping on the floor. "Umm. Guys that's enou-." Before Sakura said anything, she fainted. All eyes went to her. "SAKURA!" They all yelled. "God damnit, not again." Tsunade said wiping her mouth. They all looked at Sakura. Gemna was staring at her rack drooling. Shizune punched him, he flew back and hit the wall with a loud thump. Sakura woke up, getting a kunai from her holster on her leg. "Sakura-chan, Are you ok?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I'm fine." She said putting the kunai back in her holster. "You carry kunai under your dress?" Naruto asked. "Well yeah. I have to be prepared." She said. "Anyway, back to the game.

**6 hours later.........**

Everybody did the wierdest stuff. Now i was the last turn. The only people who haven't gone were Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Let's see what happens. Sakura spun the bottle. It landed on Kankuro. She sweatdropped. _"Oh great! I thought we were going to get Gaara!" "I really wanted to have se-." __**"Inner me, don't even finish that sentence and stop whining." **_Inner faded away one more. "I get to pick." Kankuro said smiling slyly. Sakura gulped. I wonder what he is thinking Sakura thought. OMG! Don't even think that. Gaara's brother would never do that to you, or maybe he would. "Sakura, I want you to kiss me." Kankuro said. For Sakura that sounded fair enough, but there had to be a catch. "What's the catch?" She said worried. "No Catch. Just simply kiss me. I wouldn't do anything more than that. Your my friend, and I won't take advantage of you. Your Gaara's already." He said. Sakura blushed. "Umm...er...Well, I'm not his. I'm not anybody's. Ok I'll kiss you." She said. "Closet, door locked. 10 minutes." Kankuro said simply. Damnit! I knew there was a catch. Damn Puppet Boy. Sakura thought. "Fine." They walked over to the closet. Ino opened it smirking at Sakura, who just glared. They walked in, Ino closed the door, and she locked it. Kankuro walked up to Sakura and kissed her. She fell into the kiss. Their tongues played with each other. After ten minutes they were still kissing, when Ino opened the door. Everybody's jaw dropped, even Gaara's. He was jealous that Kankuro got his first kiss, from Sakura and not him. "Umm....Forhead-Girl." Ino said. Sakura froze as did Kankuro. They parted and looked at the people staring and one glaring.(Guess who.) "Oh sorry. Got a little carried away." They both said getting up and sitting back in their spots. "So how was my brother. He a good kisser?" Temari smirked. "Hell Yeah! Kankuro you have to tell me what you do. Damn you made me melt when you kissed me." Sakura said. Then she blushed at what she just said. "Umm..ok...on with the game...Temari your spin." Sakura said handing Temari the bottle. Temari hoped to god she wouldn't have to kiss Gaara. She would not be happy, because she was going out with Shikamaru, and she didn't want to kiss her younger brother. She spinned it and it landed on.......*Drum roll*.....Naruto. "Oh fuck no! You gotta be kidding me." Temari said. "Oh wow." Naruto said. "You guys have 20 minutes in the closet." Ino said. Temari glared at her. "Since when do you make the rules.?!" Temari yelled. "Ino stop. Temari, you and Naruto get 5 minutes in the closet." Sakura said. "Thank god." Temari and Naruto said. Your a life saver Sakura." Temari said.(And not the candy either.) They went in kissed, and came out gagging. Just kidding. ^_^ Temari came out half dazed and blushing and so did Naruto. "Damn, for a hyper knucklehead ninja, you sure can kiss."Temari said. "You too." Naruto said. Then Temari realized that Shikamaru was glaring at Naruto, then turned his gaze to her. "Umm..I have to go upstairs....be back." Temari said. Shikamaru got up and followered her. Temari knew she was getting a punishment, and it wasn't good by the way Shikamaru was smirking. She knew he would have his way with her. Then it was Gaara's turn. He spinned it, and it landed on.......*Drum roll again*.....Ino. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" They both yelled. "You gotta be kidding me." They both said again. "Ok, Ok. Settle down. So you both don't kill each other, you get 2 minutes in the closet." Sakura sighed. They walked in, two minutes later, they came out gagging. "Sakura! He is yours! He sucks at kissing." Ino yelled. "So do you." Gaara said. "Don't start with me." Ino glared. "Ino, he probably sucked at kissing because he doesn't like you." Sakura smirked. "Damn you." Ino said. They all finished the game, and Sakura's friends, the whole Rookie Nine(Except for Sasuke,Hinata, and Sai), stayed over night. Everybody ate, laughed, watched tv, and went to bed. She had to lay out mats and other things for her friends to lay on. Temari and Shikamaru haven't come down from upstairs, which was 4 hours ago, are probably still doing it. Sakura let Gaara stay with her, because of protection. Sakura hadn't seen Genma since Spin The Bottle and everything else, and she didn't know if he was hiding somewhere in her house. She didn't trust him. Gaara and Sakura watched tv, in her room. They were watching a movie. Resident Evil Extinction.(I have never seen the movie.I heard it is good..I am not a big horror fan, but some horror movies I like.) Everytime the zombies showed up Sakura ducked and hid her face, or when they ate someone. She jumped into Gaara's lap and held onto him whimpering. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "It's ok Sakura. If your scared, then why did you asist we watch this horror movie?" Gaara asked. She looked up into his eyes, with tears in them. He caught her gaze and they stared at each other until they were kissing. The kiss was getting hot.

**10 minutes later.........**

They were in bed, naked, and doing it. Sakura was panting and whimpering as Gaara was going deeper into her. They were almost to the point when they were about screaming each other names. "Sakura.." Gaara said. "Gaara.." Sakura said. Then after a few more thrusts, they joined together in the climax. They relaxed in each other's arms. "Gaara?" Sakura said breathless. "Hn." "I, l-love you." She said blushing. "Me too." Gaara said. "I want to be with you forever." Sakura said. He smiled and kissed her. Over the next few months, they were enjoying each others company. But then it came to the hard goodbye.

**The day of departure......**

The sand siblings were at the gate getting ready to go. Sakura was hugging Gaara with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you." She cried into his chest. "I will too." Gaara said. "I will write to you." Sakura said. "I will too. I will try to come back as soon as I can. I love you." He said hugging her once more before leaving. She hugged him, and waved as they were off. She knew she would see him again. They loved each other.

**I'm finished!!! I hope you liked it!!! Thanx! R&R!!!!!**


End file.
